Bugzy
Bugzy is very well-known in the USA, holding the titles of Godfather in the Underground PWN Mafia, and a Sergeant in the RV Clan. He is a wanted criminal in the PSA, ranking #9 in their datafiles, charged with destructive pwnage, robbing the Pizza Parlour on numerous occasions, smuggling Doom Weeds and other foreign artifacts into Antarctica, running the gangster crime sprees, and threatening for "protection money", so that Bugzy does not need to pwn his victim. His appearance is a black beetle, with red and yellow flames tatooed to his skin, and his wings are outlined with a red flame. He is always seen wearing either a Gangster Hat, or a Black Beanie. Despite his numerous successful attempts at pwnage, Bugzy never actually tries to pwn people, and mainly jokes around. He even makes jokes at his own expense about him and some of his faults to the public, which many find amusing. His quest for stupidity has been noticed by a lot of people, and even some penguins believe he is actually being serious about everything he does, which is quite the contrary. Several of these penguins have filed Court Cases in the GourdZoid Council Hall in an attempt to halt his idiotic stupidity, but have failed every time. Background [[Video:Bugzy's Theme|thumb|75px|left|'Bugzy's Theme']] Bugzy has a fluent, disgraceful history of stupidity in the past. He was born on the 17th June, 1994 in an unknown town, outside of the USA. It turns out that he wasn't always gangster. As a young larvae, he was considered the "runt of the litter" to the other larvae in his hive, and was constantly picked on. A whiney little weakling. The only people he could turn to were usually found on the big screen, and he spotted his first gangster movie. He knew instantly that was what he wanted to be. He spend the rest of his youth training, fueling upon his dreams of great power and respect. Eventually, he realised that dream. He became a hard-boiled, tough as nails thug, and ensured that he would never be picked on or pushed around again. One day he simply flew off in search for a new place to reside, in the hopes of joining a mafia, and perhaps one day even become the Godfather. He eventually found the USA, and although some dispute that Bugzy would freeze in the Antarctican Climate, his tough carapace serves as a heat blanket. He caught eye of a shifty penguin during his trek around the USA, whom was under the name of GANGSTA G. GANGSTA G introduced Bugzy to the Underground PWN Mafia, his old mafia before the Modfia, and the RV Clan. Presently, Bugzy is the current Godfather in the Underground PWN Mafia, and ranked Sargent in the RV Clan. Involvement Bugzy and his gangsters patrol all USA states, and are very easy to contact if one is familiar with the underground goings between all of them. All gangster communications are linked to every single member of the Underground PWN Mafia, RV Clan, and several well-known head honchos, so a squad of gangsters can be summoned to any state via the communications. Bugzy himself, however, is usually secluded to a Mafia Hideout in a state, and only if there is a gang war, he will show his mug outside. Lately, he has been showing his face a lot, since the recent gang wars of RV and UTK. Although attempted to be kept a secret, but has been released to the public (the suspects have been narrowed down to Vinnie The Pincher and Franky the Squealer), Pizza Parlour chefs coat their pizzas with special sauce that has been smuggled in from another country by Bugzy. The sauce contains addictive components, and is what makes the pizzas taste so good, and what keeps business thriving in the Parlour. Shovels, Snowball Blasters, and any other form of weapons do not work on Bugzy, as he has a tough exoskeleton to protect him from such punishment. In retaliation, he will use Suplex-style moves onto his opponents, grabbing them in his jaws and throwing them to the ground. If he has a weapon, such as a Snowball Blaster, he has been known to temporarily blind a penguin with snow, then unleash his Suplex Body Slam attack. ---- Bugzy is also one of the 10 most wanted criminals by the PSA. Here, he is ranked #5. and before Klutzy]] Trivia *Bugzy is legally allowed to weild a fish like a Khanz Penguin. He even has a fully registered license signed by Penghis Khan. In short, Bugzy can PWN you with a fish. Please run away now. *Bugzy likes drinking tea and eating fresh vegetables, but he doesn't think saying that would fit his super-cool image. *Bugzy also likes to participate in many Dragraces. *Rumors have it that Explorer admires Bugzy for being "so witty, sharp, and PWNsome"...... he denies it, though, as do most creatures. *ZapWire also admires him and has posters. He think of starting something similar to the MMK for Bugzy. *Bugzy is rather good at law, and is sometimes called a "gangsta lawya." *Despite usually hating villians, Speeddasher, like Explorer, admires Bugzy for his Pwnage. *Bugzy is the current heir of the ancient book; Tales of a Gangster. *Despite his life of crime, Bugzy is on good terms with Tails6000. *Penghis Khan sees Bugzy's PWNage as "almost as good as his own", which is a HUGE honor in Pengolia. *Bugzy's ultimate excuse is either "With the magic of Soviet Russia" or "McNuggets" with he does not know the answer to a question. * Bugzia has a crush on him. * Bugzy is more PWNsome than you. * Is the reason why WhereIsWalrus is hiding. * Bugzy speaks in a Newjoyzy accent. *Bugzy appears in Penguin Party 3 for the penguinU *he also plays the penguinU everyday! Quotes (fans of Bugzy notice a black limosine) *Speeddasher: ZOMG!! BUGZY OVA HERE!!! *ZapWire: COME OUT OF UR CAR BUGZY!! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!! *Bugzy: Aww man, not again. GANGSTA G, deploy the cowcatcher. *GANGSTA G: Right on dawg. (banana peels fly out of the car, everyone slips and falls) ---- (over the microphone) *Bugzy: YO, HEY YO YO, ITS THE BOSS. Ya know, I'm the foist to admit that maybe drivin everyone outta town while neccesarily setting up shop, mighta taken a hit outta the business, SO. ---- *Now I told you thugs to be polite to people who oblidge in losing money in my casino, BUT. *I got a reliable tip that a cop might be snoopin' around the operation, so from now on with any visitors you see, take em to the curb, Kapeesh? ---- (an officer has recovered money from Bugzy, who has just found out. Bugzy gets on his microphone) *Bugzy: I got a poisonal message for the two-bid thief that's making off with all my money.... YOU'RE DEAD, PALLY. If I ever get my hands on you, you'll wish that you got an infinite ban... YA HEAR ME? YOU'RE LUNCHMEAT, JOIK! (PSA officer gulps) *Bugzy: I HAVE A LICENSE TO WEILD A FISH! (Bugzy holds up the Pengolian License, the PSA Agent takes off running) ---- (Mabel is walking by, and meets Bugzy) *Bugzy: What's a girl like you, doin' out in a dump like this? *Mabel: Oh look, a cockroach. *Bugzy: ... *Mabel: What, is Mister Inscect scared? (Bugzy is annoyed) *Mabel: That hat is for ampersanded ner-do-wells. *Bugzy: I would pwn you for that remark, but it is against my code, to hit a lady. Carry on. *Mabel: .........whatever, phreak... Gallery Image:DooDoo.jpg|Bugzy as a larvae/grub Image:PlayerCardBugzy.jpg|Bugzy's Player card File:Bugzy Pwning Sensei.PNG|Bugzy snapping Sensei's sword in half (credit to Speeddasher for the drawing) File:SovietUnion.jpg|Bugzy with his Soviet Russia Comrades Image:PWNAGE!!!.png|A popular poster of Bugzy sold by the UPM (credit to Speeddasher for the drawing) File:Scans.jpg|A coloring in stencil of Bugzy File:BATFADK.png|Him and Tails fighting a doom knight See also *RV Clan *Pizza Parlour *USA *Underground PWN Mafia *Bugzy's Public Civillian Gambling Hall that is DEFINATELY Legal Category:Character Users Category:Characters Category:Villains 1 Category:Mary Sue